Question: Solve for $a$, $ \dfrac{3a - 10}{a - 5} = 9$
Answer: Multiply both sides of the equation by $a - 5$ $ 3a - 10 = 9(a - 5) $ $3a - 10 = 9a - 45$ $-10 = 6a - 45$ $35 = 6a$ $6a = 35$ $a = \dfrac{35}{6}$